


Heart Mouth, Heart Balls

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, I Had To, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Viktor's heart mouth, Yuuri Katsuki's heartshaped balls, balls, but in only a cracky way, but not hardcore sex, hardcore crack, testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: “According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.” - PlatoORViktor's mouth is heart shape, and he discovers it is a perfect fit for something of Yuuri's
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	Heart Mouth, Heart Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some truly legendarily strange conversations in 18+ On Ice!!! Discord (which I encourage you to join, one of us, one of us!)  
> Well here it is my friends, I warn you, you asked for it <3=

Viktor Nikiforov had never truly thought someone was made for him until he met Yuuri. Sure, he’d had his young and romantic phases, some the fans still chased him a little too relentlessly for, but he’d always assumed he’d grown out of them.

He reconsidered this immediately the first time he saw Yuuri fully naked. Which was pretty early on in their relationship given the fact they lived in an onsen and would jump in together regularly once Yuuri chilled the fuck out over seeing Viktor’s glorious dick out right in front of him.

Yuuri had, and Viktor couldn’t believe he was thinking about this again, the cutest balls. Like, ever. Adoraballs. They looked soft and round and fleshy. And well, balls were balls really. But Yuuri’s were  _ good _ .

Viktor was a proudly gay man, he’d never had any quibbles or concerns about it. He liked guys and while women could be attractive he’d never really been interested. His subby self liked dicks, liked holding them, sucking them, holding them in his throat. He felt useful with someone else’s dick to care for. And let’s not even go to his thing for feet. But the point is, Viktor was a man who knew what he liked, he liked dick and he liked footjobs. There was just something about toes… and the way ankles rotated. Nope! Nope, not going into his thing about feet.

So, anyway, he was getting off-topic. Back to Yuuri’s delectaballs. They had been driving him to distraction for months. Every time Yuuri dropped his robe or his shorts or his towel, whatever it happened to be, his limp peen would drop out, all nice and sweet looking in its flaccid innocence, but behind just visible from certain angles, obscured in the water, but occasionally, just occasionally visible in full glory if Yuuri moved in the right way, was Yuuri’s heart. Not on his sleeve, but in his pants. Who knew, maybe that’s why he was so anxious all the time. Hell, Viktor would be nervous if his heart was as vulnerable as his testicles!

Yuuri had heart shaped nads and Viktor  _ could not _ handle it. Cos there’s this thing about Viktor Nikiforov that the world only vaguely knew. It was becoming more common knowledge now, and the Katuskis, Chris, smatterings of other friends, maybe Yakov, they all knew. Viktor’s mouth, its natural, most harmonious shape, was heart shape. When Viktor was truly blissful, in the height of contentment, in that soft place of happiness when it is deep and pure, his lips would open and curve into a sumptuous little heart.

A heart that was a perfect match to Yuuri’s down under twins.

Whenever Yuuri skated Eros Viktor was thinking about it. He’d gotten hard more than once watching that routine, but it only got worse when The Fantasy emerged in his fickle brain. It begins like this: Yuuri will come into Viktor’s room, in his yakuta, and stand in front of a mirror. Viktor will be lying gracefully on a bed, already naked, lube or a dildo or something other intensely suggestive will be hanging elegantly from one hand while the other props up his chin. Viktor will be poised and predatory, but also ready for Yuuri to step on him, because  _ those thighs _ could suffocate him and Viktor would die happy.

Fantasy Yuuri would then let the robe slide down his shoulders, loose down to his elbows, baring his nipples to the cooler air, making them all nice and perky, peeking out to say hello. But in this sensuous striptease, the real prize was the fact that Yuuri would be getting excited, his dick filling up all warm and reddening, standing to attention. But for once in Viktor’s gay gay life, the qualities of his partner’s dick completely passed him by, because he was more interested in the two veg part of his meal. Viktor had never considered his vegetarian status until now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if those sprouts could be his dinner for the rest of his life.

Yuuri would approach the bed, climb up and then sit back on his heels, kneeling, the robe still draping around his lower arms, waist and along the sides of his thighs, but the prize would be on full and gorgeous display, squeezed deliciously between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri would say something simple and endearing like, “Like this?” with that little furrow of anxiety in his brow that made Viktor’s heart go funny as if all of Yuuri’s actions didn’t make Viktor’s heart go funny.

But hearts just made Viktor focus up, dinner was served and he wanted it while it was still hot. Not that Yuuri wouldn’t always be hot, but, y’know. He was not a patient man.

So Viktor would dive in and suck away to his and Yuuri’s hearts’ content. Matched up like a block and hole kids toy. Even if in a decidedly un-kid-friendly variation.

The Fantasy tended to be cut off either by being brought back to the real world of the ice rink by Yuuri asking him if he was all right, and the awkward waddling distractions until he calmed down, or by some of the best orgasms of his life, with one of his favourite dildos half choking him while he buzzed his dick into oblivion.

So, the day Real Yuuri, instead of Fantasy Yuuri, though Fantasy Yuuri had done it plenty of times too, proposed to him Viktor just about ascended. He went to heaven and back, and begged and pleaded with himself, and just about succeeded, to not drop to his damn knees on a church’s sanctified ground and slot his mouth into place right then and fucking there. He was a good little boy. He waited till they got back to the hotel. 

Yuuri wasn’t exactly a prude, but in the bedroom he was as mixed messages as he was in other things, random surges of brilliant and dazzling confidence jarring contrast with his reserved quieter moments. So Viktor and Yuuri had kissed many times, in moments of excitement and joy, victory, the occasional moment of comfort, stress and quiet togetherness. They had made out less, and groped even less often again, but it had happened a bit. So it seemed appropriate to finally go a bit further on the night of their engagement. And Viktor knew exactly what he wanted to try first. He didn’t even think about the fact it might be weird, or worthy of discussion, he’d completely forgotten that a fixation on nuts might be weird (though hadn’t Yuuri been obsessed by them earlier?)

When the frantic kissing and clothes removals were done, Viktor was a man on a mission. Yuuri muttered various questions of intent and desire, Viktor brushed them away, grinning.

All he asked of Yuuri was for him to seiza on the bed in front of him. Then he went to town. Yuuri initially must have thought he was getting a blowjob, and Viktor didn’t dissuade him from that, licking, kissing and sucking his way down Yuuri’s admittedly lovely penis to get to the true goal. Two twin orbs of luscious deliciousness. The grapes of goodness rather than wrath. The nuts Viktor hoped never cracked. The godly gonads he would gogo for. To cut a long story short he got to the base then lunged for Yuuri’s balls.

It was a perfect fit. As he’d always dreamed. The creamy soft saggy skin just absolute bliss in his mouth. Tongue caressing the fused skin in the middle, like the rejoin of a broken heart - the fusion of them as a couple on this wonderful night!

Yuuri made a… a noise. A kind of strangled, confused, delighted, utterly baffled hinge-in-need-of-oil kind of squeak. If Viktor had ripped himself away from his new best friends long enough to look up he’d see Yuuri’s eyes go wider than they had from pleasure, head tilted more from bamboozlement than thrown back in ecstasy, and the rapid shift from shock to awed amusement.

Viktor was less pleased to hear the murmuration of “Does he not know how to…?”

His affront overpowered his need to reunite his mouth with its clear soulmates, if only just, and he raised his head enough to mutter acerbically, “I will have you know, my lips have been thirsting for your balls for months. I’ll get to your cock in a moment.”

And Yuuri lost it laughing.

Thinking back on it, Viktor believes he might have done better to explain himself even a little. But snuggled up with his husband many years after the fact, his head happily buried in Yuuri’s thighs and mouth hugging his balls like the longest loveliest glomp, he can’t be that cross with younger Yuuri’s reaction. He’d married him anyway, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm so sorry, but I'm not. Go forth, my friend, with this ballsdeep in your brain! XD


End file.
